The present invention relates to a packing tool, and more particularly to a tape dispenser, which can hold the tail of tape on the dispenser.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tape dispenser 90, which is applied to the workplace, such as the warehouse department of a factory, the post office or delivery company where need to pack boxes and the like a great quantity and frequently. Please refer to FIG. 1, the tape dispenser 90 disposes a tape roll thereon. The tape 91 is drawn out and runs along a cylinder 92 with a pressing piece 93 pressing the tape 91. Then the tape 91 is drawn to the cutter 94.
In operating, please refer to FIG. 2, operator holds the handle of the tape dispenser 90 and attaches the tail of the tape 91 on the box 95 first. Thus, operator can move the dispenser 90 to draw the tape 91 out to make it attached on the box 95. After packed the box 95, the operator can turn the dispenser 90 an angle to make the cutter 94 cutting the tape 91 off. However, when the cutter 94 cuts the tape 91 off, there is nothing to hold the tail of the tape 91 that will make the tape tail waving freely. Operator needs to holds the tail of the tape 91 to make it attached on another box 95 first, and then he/she can draw the dispenser 90 to make the tape 91 attached on the box.
An earlier invention to fix the problem is to provide a metal seat member, which is the element labeled 96 in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The metal seat member 96 can produce static electricity on the surface to make the plate, which is the element labeled 97 in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, between the cylinder 92 and the cutter 94 attracting the tail of the tape 91. Thus, the plate 97 will attract the tail of the tape 91 the after the tape 91 being cut. But I found the seat member 96 can not concentrate the static electricity on the plate 97 only, the static electricity will spread to the entire seat member 96. So sometime the plate 96 is fail to attract the tape.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tape dispenser, which can hold the tail of tape fixedly after the tape being cut off.
According to the objective of the present invention, a tape dispenser comprises a handle. A base plate is disposed at an end of the handle, which has a tape mount pivoted at back side thereof and a seat member disposed at front side thereof. The seat member provides a cylinder for free rotating and a cutter. An attracting piece is disposed on the seat member between the cylinder and the cutter, which can produce static electricity on the surface thereof. Thus, the tail of the tape can be attracted by the attracting piece.